Forest Demon
by Alliriyan
Summary: AU:When Amanda brings home a demon from a hunt, little does she know that her new pet is much more than first glance shows. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Forest Demon**

Lady Amanda was not best pleased. Her morning hadn't been going well as a whole, what with incompetent servants spilling her breakfast and yanking great clumps of hair from her skull in an attempt to brush it, but as she sat atop her horse with arms folded and a petulant pout etched into her pretty features, her annoyance seethed and bubbled palpably beneath the surface. Wise folk avoided the Princess when they spotted that look, but a few had been known to cross her path - or worse, speak to her! - when she was in a temper. Their remains were still hanging somewhere in the castle dungeons, as far as people knew.

The bay stallion tossed his head in agitation, and the servant holding the reins was hard-pushed to keep hold. Trust the Princess to pick the most spirited, difficult mount in the entire stables. Her father, the King, had bought her many beasts, most of which were docile mares, much more suitable for a lady to ride. Yet each and every time she'd stuck out her bottom lip, stamped her feet and thrown a fit until she got her way. Again.

Today's creature of choice was a great black thing whose eyes held a nasty spark and whose teeth had found their mark in several servants already. Much like Her Royal Highness.

"What's keeping them so long?" Lady Amanda asked aloud, and fixed one eye on a nearby boy. "You there, what's the hold up? Why haven't they come back yet?"

The serving boy chewed his lip and clicked his feet together in that infuriating manner her father insisted upon. "Ma'am, I'm sure they'll be back soon. The pheasants may just be a little bit dozy, is all, Ma'am. 'Tis very early in the morning still, if you don't mind me sayin' so, Ma'am."

Lady Amanda pursed her full lips. "I do," she replied haughtily. "Cheeky wretch. Get out of my sight before I send you for a lashing."

The dust hadn't even settled before she finished, and a small figure in a tunic pattered through the small wooden doorway back inside faster than the eye could see. Any reprieve from the Princess' company was worth it, even if it meant peeling potatoes for the rest of the day in the kitchens.

Lady Amanda 'humphed' to herself and readjusted her seat. Her long, azure skirts caught slightly on her spurs and she tutted as three servants were instantly at her side unhitching the fabric and checking for damage. Honestly. Why she wasn't allowed to wear breeches to go hunting was beyond her. Daddy defended his actions by saying it was unsightly for a lady of court to dash around dressed like a commoner, but she could see what he was really up to. He was just trying to spoil her fun, as usual.

She glanced at the line of trees that marked the edge of the royal forest. The pheasants should have been sent up ages ago. Nearby, a servant stood ready with her personal hawk capped and ready to release when the senseless birds hove into sight. A clutch of hounds stood by too, straining and whining to be off and pick up any fallen quarry they could. Everything was poised and waiting for those imbeciles to flush out the prey. So where were they?

"That's it!" she said at last. A flurry of wan faces looked her way, politely keeping their eyes averted from her own gaze. It wouldn't do to sully herself so by looking at them likeequals.

Surveying the assembled crowd, she picked a lone servant who held neither hawk, dog nor sack and levelled an arrow at him. "I'm bored. If those pheasants don't go up by the time I count to ten, I start target practice on you, instead. One," the servant quavered in his boots, knowing that she just might do it, too. The Princess had been known to punish lower orders in the quest to alleviate boredom before. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Si - "

Suddenly, a cry went up from the front of the throng. Amanda dropped the sight of her bow and called out irritably: "What's going on?"

A lone figure was streaking across the meadow that lay between the forest and hillock they were perched upon. He ran fast, and in practically no time at all the Princess found herself confronted with the unappetising sight of a young lad, cheeks red with exertion, breathing hard from his run and waving his hands around trying to tell her something.

"Majesty..." he gasped, "... Found it... stick... rock...:wheeze:..."

Amanda clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Slow down, you idiot, or I'll have your tongue removed and then make you talk."

He straightened up pretty quick sharpish at that, brushing the dirt from his filthy tunic and carefully avoiding her burning brown eyes.

Amanda blinked expectantly. "Well?"

"Majesty," the boy said again, breathing evenly and making it perfectly clear that it was taking some degree of self-control to do so. "We've made a discovery that we thoughted you'd like to knows 'bout."

'Could he be any more vague?' "What discovery? Tell me."

"Yer Highness," he grinned, corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to suppress it. "We dun' catchered the Forest Demon."

A gasp went up from around the crowd, and the servants began talking in hushed whispers. Amanda glared at them.

"Quiet, all of you! The Forest Demon, you say?" the latter was directed at the pheasant boy - as evidenced by the red bird emblem emblazoned across the front of his tunic. He nodded proudly. "Where? How?"

"Jus' north o' the Still Pool, Majesty. He were sittin' on a rock, bold as brass. Had 'is back to us, see, an' you know what he were doin', Majesty?" His eyes goggled in his head as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "He were singin'. Jus' as plain as you or I, Ma'am. Words 'n everything."

Another rush of murmuring at this revelation that the beast could talk . It was one thing to have a demon roaming the royal estate. Every good court had one, or at least pretended to. Amanda's cousin Juni up in Hurum claimed to have three demons living in her father's forest. Not that Amanda ever believed her. Juni was a wicked liar. A curse from some fairy at birth, if she remembered correctly.

But a demon that could talk. Well, that was something else.

Amanda leaned forward in her saddle, bow forgotten. "How did you capture it, boy? Did you play music and lure it into a trap?" There was a sneer to her tone, but her gaze was interested. Her curiosity had been piqued.

The servant snorted. "Nah, nuthin' like that, Majesty. Like I says, he had 'is back to us, so one of our boys jus' crept up, quiet-like, and clonked 'im on the head with a rock. Went down like a sack o' tatties."

"Where is the Demon now?" Amanda asked slowly, aware that her heart was beating faster, and that the same glint that made servants quiver in fear had crept into her eyes.

The boy saw it, and faltered. "Uh... the boys is jus' bringin' 'im, Majesty. I comes on ahead jus' to let you know why we ain't dun' the pheasants yet, like." He twisted slightly and stared down the hillock. "Look, look! 'Ere they comes!"

The crowd surged forward, but Amanda beat them back with a sharp word and a stern glare. How dare they forget their place! It was only a dumb creature, after all. Still, she sat up a little more erect in her saddle and watched intently as the clump of four pheasant boys exited the forest and marched pompously towards them.

Two of them carried a long, stout stick between them. They walked at either end with it balanced on a shoulder each, and dangling like a dead deer from the wood itself was something swinging and furry.

They stopped in front of their sovereign and bowed as gracefully as their lowly upbringing would allow.

"Majesty," said one of them. "We present to you, the Forest Demon."

Amanda stared, open-mouthed. It was a lot smaller than she'd been led to believe. Its spindly limbs seemed almost skeletal as it dangled, tied up by its hands and feet with head flopped back and mouth open. It had fangs, though, just like the rumours had said, and a serpentine appendage tipped with a spade that could only be its tail dragged across the floor behind it.

Yet what held her most was its fur. It was absolutely covered in the stuff, from tip to tail. And what was more; the fur was blue. Blue. Ha! Let Juni try to beat that. None of her demons had blue fur.

Amanda snapped her head back. "Is it dead?"

One of the boys poked the Demon with the brush he'd obviously been going to flush the pheasants out with. The thing stayed prone, but its tail flickered briefly as if in retaliation. It was only the merest twitch, but it was enough to send the host of servants scurrying backwards like mice from poison.

'Ignorant fools', Amanda thought scornfully.

"T'ain't dead," the boy with the brush informed her. "Jus' outta it. Billy hit 'im really 'ard wiyat stone."

"Dun' know me own strength," said one of the stick-carriers, presumably 'Billy'.

Amanda wrinkled her nose in disgust at him and tossed back her hair. "Take the Forest Demon to the Menagerie," she ordered curtly. "Give it to one of the keepers and make sure it's locked up tight before it comes around. I don't want it getting away after we've only just captured it."

"Yes Ma'am," saluted the brothers pheasant, and made as if to go.

Amanda frowned, remembering a half-hearted rumour she'd come across not long ago concerning the Forest Demon. Something about it being able to move itself from one place to another instantaneously; through both open air and solid objects. She didn't really believe such a thing was possible, but called out as a precaution.

"Tell the court mage to set extra binding spells around its cage, too. Make sure he binds it to me, this time. I don't want another performance like the Harpy, last Winter."

"Yes, Ma'am," the servant boys responded dutifully, and trawled off to do as they were bade.

Amanda watched them go with a thoughtful expression. The Forest Demon was a prize indeed, and she wanted to make sure it was bound to her, and not her father or mother, as had happened with so many others of her pets. Those mages could be quite sneaky where her parents were involved, and she was determined they shouldn't have their way this time. She wanted the Demon to be hers, not theirs.

Purposefully, she yanked the stallion's reins into her grasp and commanded of the hapless servants: "Get this all cleaned up. The hunt is cancelled for today, but we'll start again early tomorrow morning. Make sure the hawks and dogs are taken care of properly, or it'll be your heads that roll."

The servants all sprang to attention and gave a myriad of hasty curtseys and bows before herding things together, and she purposefully turned her mount around and headed back towards the castle.

This day wasn't turning out too bad after all.

**The first chapter was written by Scribbler. My writing begins here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Court Mage Jean Grey, Order of the Red, felt not a little apprehensive when she heard the news. She wasn't lacking in pity for whatever poor creature was to become the Menagerie's newest addition, either.

She voiced a small groan, heard only by the messenger. He nodded in sympathy.

"Cheer up a li'l, Jean. It can't be that bad. Just a li'l Binding Spell."

"You obviously weren't there when she had the Banshee Bound to her."

"I only came back in time to be told what'd happened by me mates. Said that when it made that bratty little Juni wet 'erself people were laughin' fer weeks after."

Jean gave an involuntary shudder. "Not quite so funny at the time. We kept having people running around asking who'd died every time it opened its mouth." She twisted round a little from her seat to reach for a silk bag full of an unidentifiable powder. "Which is why," continued the redhead, "their majesties try to keep such a firm hold on all of Lady Amanda's little 'pets'. Thank you." That last comment was due to the messenger passing her a bundle of incense sticks, which had been evading her questing fingertips.

Workbag equipped, the young mage pulled a plain red-cotton robe over her everyday clothes, and speed-walked (it wasn't done to be seen running) to the Royal Gardens.

Amanda was not in her most lenient of moods, and each minute waiting for the stupid mage when her parents could likely arrive at any second to wrest the prize from her possession stretched to an eternity. Which was why, considering the princess' s lack of patience, the more cautious of her personal attendants were already surreptitiously edging out of the danger zone.

If that incompetent peas-no, there was that rumour she could read minds. Bereft of her best-favoured derogatory term; the mental tirade against slow Magick-Casters petered to a halt. This did nothing to quell her temper.

At last, the fast approaching figure became visible. Seconds later, the celebrated Mage of His Majesties Royal High Court swept into the Menagerie, her professional air eclipsing her frankness of earlier.

But Jean's carefully constructed attitude of motivation and efficiency collapsed spectacularly; when the outlandish appearance of the Forest Demon pulled her up so sharply that she fell backwards in a heap.

From her sprawled position on the floor, oblivious to the aghast stares of those around her, the young woman tried to take in what was before her. Never before had such a creature been seen, and the recognition Jean felt towards the Forest Demon was a shock to her system. The short, fine blue fur, dark indigo hair, pointed ears and spaded tail all seemed instantly familiar, yet that was impossible.

"When you feel like getting up off the floor, I'd like to get on with the spell. You will only embarrass yourself by staying there."

Amanda's barely controlled rage snapped the mage from her semi-trance. She stood up, and went into the cage that held the unconscious Demon.

Beckoning to Her Highness to join her, the sorceress enclosed the three in a circle of green powder. Selecting a spool of earthy brown silk from her satchel, and stealing a handful of blue strands from the captive's head; she then set the circle alight with mage-fire, the blue flame burning anticlockwise along the dusty trail. The princess pre-empted the mage's instructions by sitting down into a meditating position, and lighting an incense stick. Jean knelt beside her and began to weave the blue hair into the brown in a complicated braid. Two parts of it were Amanda's hair, one was the Demon's hair, and the fourth was a glowing filament of pure magic. Whilst she was intertwining these threads, her mind was probing inside the monster's head. This was the vital part of the spell; if the incense failed to break down the subconscious mental barriers in the subject's mind, the spell could be ruined. Meeting no resistance, the key binding command was swiftly fastened around the Demon's mind, indisputably Binding him to Amanda. Jean opened her eyes to tightly wind the brown silk around the skinny plait via her telekinetic powers. The spell was finished by means of a small silver clasp at the end of the spell-braid.

"Finished." She sighed, feeling a little tired. "The Working (as the spell- weavings were called) will fade so that it can't be broken accidentally."

The Sovereign of the South Realms made to leave, but was stilled by the court mage. The casting had gone swiftly, and the circle had not yet burnt itself out. Amanda settled for fiddling with her new hair accessory and studying her latest unusual pet.

It was as they were locking the cage and preparing to return to the castle that the King and Queen arrived. They were not in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forest Demon regained consciousness to the unsavoury sound of royalty squabbling. His eyes cracked open, encrusted with sleep, and his tongue, not blue as may have been expected, but red, slipped out to moisten his chapped lips.

"Jean Grey, did I not give the order for you to only cast your spells after consultation with the Queen and I?"

"I regret, your Majesty, that I have not yet received that order from you or any messengers. I shall be sure to check with you next time. May I ask, does that count for the entirety of my clients or only when I cast a major spell?"

The King considered this a second. "Minor spells you may carry out without our prior knowledge. But any working you perform with regard to our daughter and heir Princess Amanda must receive permission from us beforehand."

"I understand and obey, Lord."

The Queen turned to the fuming Amanda. "Let that be a lesson to you not to rebel against our wishes again, daughter mine." Amanda struggled to calm her rising ire. Her usual conduct would not be pleasing to the Queen, in other words, her mother would be angry if she acted spoilt and arrogant around her parents. Her Majesty saw the debate raging inside her daughter and added; "It is petty and beneath you to be so self-centred. Let this be a lesson to you. Open up a little more."

The King and Queen then adjourned, leaving their daughter free to mutter obscenities about them without fear of being caught. Their departure meant they also missed the Demon's awakening.

Ow. Mien Gott, Ich habe eins grosse kopfschmerzen. "Where am I? Wha." Amanda, the mage, and all the attendants spun to face him simultaneously. Amanda was the first to recover.

"So it's true. You do speak."

The Demon spared her a glance as he began to wriggle and twist, somehow managing to free his hands from the rope knotting them to the pole. "Ach, nein, a cage." He groaned; taking in his surroundings. "I hope you don't think you can keep me here. I really hate to disappoint people." His legs were free. And with a couple of bone-cracking stretches he abruptly disappeared, leaving a sulphur-smelling cloud and a rush of imploding air behind him.

"I thought that wasn't supposed to happen with the Binding Spell on." Noted a servant.

As the blue furred monster reappeared next to the Princess, eliciting a startled response from the latter; Jean smiled.

"It doesn't."

Amanda was not the sort to appreciate any kind of shock. It won't be doing that foul little trick again, she promised herself.

"As you can see demon, your little disappearing act no longer works as you would like it to. And if you try to so rudely escape again I shall not be pleased."

"It's called teleporting you plebeian. Don't you know anything? What did that verdammt mage do to me?"

Amanda grew bored of the Forest Demon's cheek, and ended its complaints with a mere nod to one of her bodyguards. The thickly built peasant stepped up to the fiend and employed his only skill, specifically, beating people up. He was once again an unconscious heap of blue fur on the paving of the Menagerie.

The princess distributed various orders concerning her pet's welfare to those it concerned, then proceeded back to the castle and her bedchambers; her retinue following behind at a discreet distance.

Once there, she dispatched messages to the resident carpenters and smiths, and instructions to the Menagerie's vet. When her preparations were complete, the sun was going down.

Stifling a yawn behind a manicured hand, she pondered her next actions towards the Forest Demon. After a short period of reading the princess retired to sleep.

Half a mile away, past the lavish gardens and elaborate maze, surrounded by exotic sleeping animals; the Forest Demon mourned his lost freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Forest Demon was fitted out with a leash and collar, the wounds he had received from his capture were cleaned and dressed, and the tattered trousers that were his only protection against impropriety were replaced. In Lady Amanda's spacious living quarters an enclosure maintaining a higher level of quality and comfort than those of the Menagerie had been constructed.

As the day reached lunchtime, Amanda took her pet to be fed, quizzing it over its diet on the way. The fact that it seemed to eat nothing more fascinating than normal food and lots of it did not alleviate her constant state of boredom at all.

"A demon eats flesh and entrails, as every person knows, what trick do you seek to execute by telling me otherwise?"

"Haven't I told you yet? I suppose I didn't give myself a chance. You see, that's just it; I'm not a demon. I'm completely human."

He turned to see the princess staring at him, her look taking in every aspect of him in a studious manner. The mocking sneer that spread over her face foretold the futility of trying to prove to her that he was truly human. He tried anyway.

"My mother was Mystique the Blue Seer. It's common knowledge that the children of seers always look different. I am merely the extreme of how different they can get."

That was when the laughing started. There was a little disbelieving gossip among the servants, while Amanda herself just laughed off his solemn confession.

The Forest Demon's sorrow at being spurned was soon replaced by joy. They had reached the Royal Dining Hall, and the vast expanse of food laid over the long tables in a buffet fashion was the finest sight he'd had for a fortnight. He was so still, taking it all in, that Amanda got impatient, fast.

"Why are you not eating? If I am to believe that you were not as hungry as you'd said, and were lying, I might take all the food away." She told him, in a deceptively sweet tone. The demon visibly paled beneath the fur, but still managed to joke: "I was planning my method of attack! It would be a good idea to take off the leash," he added.

"Don't even bother asking demon, I am not nearly fool enough to let a monster off a leash. Remember that, I am not given to repeating myself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he grinned, and bounded through the huge double doors towards the victuals, dragging a stumbling royal along behind him by the lead, and with an undignified squawk from the latter, hit the tables. The occupants of the room, of various ranks, all scattered before the terror that was a hungry demon.

In record timing the Forest Demon polished off a pheasant, three chicken drumsticks, half a tureen of tomato soup, a plateful of carrots and a potato salad. He then picked up the platter that had held the pheasant, and heaped it with a selection of everything in sight. The Lady Amanda used this lull in his rapid intake to detach the lead from its matching collar and retreat to a safe distance, out of range of the small bits of stray food that were flying through the air. He didn't bolt the food again, but settled into a steady rhythm of chewing and swallowing. The terrifying thing was that he looked as if he could carry on for hours

It was a long time before he stopped. The cooking staff had barricaded the kitchens, refusing to give out any more food 'til the furry famine- survivor had left. Princess Amanda was the only one served, the Demon had only ventured near her plate once, and the threats that followed cured him of ever attempting it again.

"Mmm, Danke schon!" He exclaimed, in a heartfelt tone. "Many compliments to the chefs, that was the best meal this eating connoisseur ever tasted." Seeing the barricade, and guessing the reason behind it, he chuckled. "Don't worry, wonder-chefs!" called the blue eating machine. "I will never eat so much again, it was only because I haven't eaten in two days." The kitchen serf that appeared calmed his worries, saying that the head chef didn't mind feeding Her Highness Lady Amanda's pets at all.

Verdammt. thought the Demon, shocked he had forgotten. I'm gonna get hell for eating so much, and even if I don't I'll get it for ignoring her for so long. Ah, es ist nicht gut. He turned forlornly to his- how he hated the word- owner and feared her wrath.

She only half-smiled, bringing low gasps to the lips of her entourage. Her temper was famed, and all had expected a royal thrashing at the very least. "Watching you terrify half the castle staff is certainly more interesting that embroidery, I say." She frowned slightly; embroidery was the bane of her life.

"You are not angry mein Dame?" double-checked the Demon, surprised.

"Woe betide anyone in your way when you're hungry." She said, eyebrow raised; adding, "What is the translation of 'mein Dame'?"

"My Lady," said the Demon, a fanged grin flashing in his indigo face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fortnight after the Forest Demons' capture, and all had settled down. All that is, but the Blue One himself. The snooty princess and her disdainful attitude really got him down at times. His cage in her suite was far better than the Menagerie, and he could usually ignore the fact that he was imprisoned. The problem was that Amanda always addressed him as "Demon" or similar names, and never bothered to find out his true name.

She probably won't use it anyway. Kurt Wagner isn't demonic enough for her. Even Die FleiderTuefel, his circus name, would be preferable, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she knew some German (if not mein Dame, but some) and wouldn't call him by that name either. He ceased his pondering as she entered the room, and beckoned to him.

"Come Demon, I've decided to show you where some of the rooms are so I don't have to put up with you asking me all the time. Get your lazy blue hide over here."

He stood and walked over to her, and with a theatrical bow, gestured for her to precede him. "After you, mein Dame." She smiled.

When the tour had finished he asked to be excused, surprised when she readily agreed. He left to explore the bathroom. When he emerged from the room his fur was sodden, and a cloud of steam followed him around. He went into the bedchamber, not bothering to check if it was occupied, only he and Amanda were allowed in there on their own, and she was speaking with her parents. He went straight to the small chest that held his new clothes, saying to himself, "An unwashed fuzzy elf is not a happy one. It is sehr schon, being clean again." He put on the obligatory underwear, then loose black trousers and a long sleeved red shirt with a little gold embroidery on it. He liked his new clothes, with the adaptations for his unusual body shape. They were very fashionable at that time.

It was then that he saw he was not alone. Lady Amanda was sitting at her desk on the other side of the room, holding a book loosely in her hands and staring at him. He blushed, it showing as purple cheeks through his fur.

"I hope you had your eyes shut, mein Dame. I, er, happen to be shy..."

"Wha... Oh, I did. Don't be so vulgar minded."

"Entschuldigung, mein Dame."

"Did you say you were an elf, Demon?"

The Forest Demon decided to make use of Amanda's less-haughty-than-usual behaviour.

"My name is not 'Demon' mein Dame, it is Kurt. I'm not an elf; it was merely a nickname. Also, I'm not a demon, but a human, however, you already chose not to believe me on that."

The princess still had a blank look on her face. "Kurt isn't a very demonic name." she managed.

Hah! thought the person in question. Didn't I say that was what she'd say? Yep, I must know her too well.

She snapped out her daze. "We will give you a different name then."

Kurt glared at her. "My name is Kurt Wagner and I'm never changing it." Relenting a little at the look on her face, he added "You can use Der FliederTuefel, if you want. That was my showname from doing trapeze at the circus."

He glares as good as me! Did I just think that? He's softening me up somehow. It was true that these days the Demon, Kurt, had been able to distract small fits of boredom or anger with a joke or a trick. Amanda wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "The Flying Demon? No. I shall think of something."

A gong ringing somewhere broke the silence that followed. The princess stood and picked up the collar and leash that had been left on her four- poster bed. As soon as Kurt stood beside her she buckled that which he hated around his neck, and looked at him with new eyes as he led the way to the dining hall.

He has blue fur, a tail, animal legs with two toes and a dewclaw, his hands are two fingered and thumbed, his eyes are golden and he has fangs. Yet underneath the whole never-before-seen ensemble, there seems to be a normal, eager to please human. I wonder if what he said about the seer was true? She shook her head, and raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the waiting lady who was hovering near her, unsure of whether to speak. Continuing, she mentally shook herself back to reality, reviving the arrogance so characteristic of the royal.

Kurt watched her unnoticed. He marvelled at the mere suggestion she might be softening towards him, because she was never soft with anyone. His slight emphatic abilities picked up on her confusion, and that also surprised him.

Later on that night, Kurt lay wrapped in his feather-filled blanket, wondering if he should take the luxury with him when he escaped. For that was what he was planning. After being treated like an average human by his adopted family for so many years, it hurt deeply to be an animal, a pet. He knew it was a simple task to quit the castle; he had certain gifts that made it a breeze compared to a normal human trying. Near-invisibility in shadows and being able to attach himself to practically any surface was very helpful.

He was listing all the possible traps set up by that skilled mage, Jean Grey. He had respect for her, and had often thought that if he looked like other humans he'd have been friends with her.

Telepathic alarm on the window, guards outside the door, waiting ladies on night duty, easy to avoid. There won't be an alarm on the door as she's in and out at all times. He thought, looking in the direction of the princess where she slept in her bed. So it's pick the padlock on this cage, creep to the door, go through on the wall for caution, and find a window. Easy. Ich bin freches, sneaking away, but not really. I'm going to find the troupe again.

Finding his resolve, Kurt began to pick the lock that helped keep him imprisoned. His tail was very sensitive, and it was the work of a moment to open the ancient, crude object. He began to inch open the door and tread softly over the thick carpet; his heightened hearing alert for any squeak or creak. He reached the ornate door that opened on the corridor, and fastened himself to the wall next to it. Anyone watching would have thought the blue demon lost all regard for gravity as he scaled the wall; but he himself could feel his weight still, and the way his padless hands and feet gripped the wall through his fur. He didn't know how it worked, and was just glad that it did. Gently turning the doorknob, miraculously avoiding any noises, he pulled open the door enough to poke his head out. The sentry was half asleep, but would have seen any other person exiting the room had Kurt not blended so well with the blue carpet; aside from his clothes. Had Kurt ever gotten that far.

As soon as his head passed the doorframe, Amanda awoke with a start. She saw the Forest Demon on the wall immediately because she was facing that direction.

Instantly she was out the bed, running over and hauling sharply on his tail; Kurt half-screamed, half-howled from the pain as he fell off the wall and yanked his tail from Amanda's vice-like grip, cradling it in his hands. The sentry and waiting ladies swiftly woke up and whilst the latter fussed and babbled around the young royal, the former pinned the unfortunate blue boy to the floor. Only Amanda spared the time to see the tears that formed the fur on his face into clumps, as he closed his eyes and wished he were free. Kurt only stirred when the princess began to speak and the guard stepped away.

"Trying to creep away in the middle of night, mein tuefel?"

Her use of his first tongue made him look up at her. And so he was re- christened; in a heap on the floor, staring at his princess through tear- blurred eyes.

"I name you The Nightcrawler; Kurt. Now get back in your cage before I decide to punish you."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt lounged around in a tree, watching the princess eating at a small table, chatting with her mother. He would never have been able to picture the princess chatting before, and especially not with her mother. But there they were, going on about a new fashion, an up-coming ball, how the new chef made the most exquisite puff pastry dishes. Not being able to join in the conversation, or go far away enough from Amanda to play in the trees proper, he attempted to read a book, all the time becoming increasingly aware of how bored he was. Looking around to see what was in range, he stood up on the thick branch of the tree, closed his book and teleported.

: BAMF:

:POOF:

Sure enough, he materialized next to Amanda, gaining a squawk from the Queen and a slap from herself. Rubbing his smarting head, he shrugged.

"It was the quickest way to get here, mein Dame. Can I go in the stables? I won't spook the horses," he added. Lady Amanda frowned at him a moment.

"Doing that will give your face lines, mistress. You quicker you say yay or nay, the quicker I'm gone."

"Do as you wish, I'm conversing with Mother."

"Danke schon, mein Dame. Your Majesty," he bowed towards the queen, and then ran off to the stables, subsequently cantering on all fours as he decided that would be quicker.

"He never seems demonic to me, until I look at him. Then the fact's staring me in the face." Remarked the Queen. Amanda snorted, earning a Look from the elegant lady opposite her.

"He thinks he's human. That Mystique the Blue Seer is his mother, and that is the reason for his appearance."

"No, not Mystique. Mystique is only her temporary name, when she's Seering, her real name is Raven Darkholme."

"I know that; she's married to Duke VonWagner in Germania. Actually, the Forest Demon said he was named Kurt Wagner, but he might have been lying. I call him the Nightcrawler in public; Kurt's not nearly impressive. Almost as bad as Chad." Amanda pinched her arm. She was beginning to believe him, and that would never do. Demon lied all the time, and she wouldn't fall for his. The Queen saw the doubt in her daughter and sought to reassure her.

"Wagner is an incredibly common name in Germania, I know for a fact that there was once a town with three completely unrelated Wagners in it at the same time. Also, the Duke and Duchess only had one child, and that was Marie."

"She got the nickname 'Rogue' from somewhere, can you imagine? I would of thought that nobles weren't given nicknames."

"You have much to learn, daughter." Smiled the queen, twitching a stray lock of her daughter's hair back in place.

Kurt entered the stables, and immediately spied out a chestnut mare, heading over to stroke her. The sweet little horse whiffled at his shoulder when she got used to his unusual scent. The wicked stallion of the day Kurt was captured voiced a warning neigh, so the blue demon went to him and smoothed his mane, nimbly avoiding a bite.

But when Kurt heard a muttering stablehand approach, he shrank back in the shadows of the stallions stall, petting it all the while so that he wasn't kicked. The Forest Demon had heightened senses, and even without them he'd have been able to the man was drunk by the stink rolling off him in waves. A blue furry demon with a tail would not be welcomed by any inebriated person; and Kurt didn't want to be hurt.

Nevertheless, when the elf understood the words coming from the man he stepped out of hiding. He was unseen by the man spilling brandy all over a bale of hay, and so the man continued drizzling the highly flammable substance over all that he could reach.

Before Kurt could interfere, the staggering drunkard began striking up a match to set light to the stables.

"Sack me jus' fer lettin' an 'oss run away, would'ey? I'll show t' stinkin' princess whadda peasant c'n do. Bl'dy 'oss came back inan hour enyways.." slurred the red-faced man, finally managing to light the match.

Kurt, meanwhile, had been setting the horses free, resorting to slapping the last pony across the rump when it was too scared to move. Finally they were all out, and Kurt began leaping about the hayloft, shutting doors and windows 'til the building was pitch black. He knew how fires worked from growing up in Heiralgart, a place with only three stone dwellings. He shut everything up so that no air could feed the flames when they caught hold, and returned to the ex-stablehand. He had at last got the match in contact with the hay, and was suddenly screaming in terror as the fire surrounded him.

"Verdammt hurensohn, ignorant fool, I'd leave you there to teach you a lesson if it wouldn't make me the demon everyone thinks I am!" Yelled the angry, blue furred boy, hands clenched, tail lashing. With a leap worthy of such an acrobat, he cleared the flames and landed next to the fast sobering up man. He only saw a demon and the fire, convincing himself he'd died. The dark blue monster approached him with a fearsome look on its face; grabbing his arm, they abruptly disappeared.

A small glimpse of a place created with barren rock and blazing inferno, riddled with flaming dinosaurs and lizards.

Sunlight hurt his bloodshot eyes when he opened them on the Royal Gardens. The stable was on fire, but all the horses were out and roaming the lawns. The demon still held his arm, and could now be seen to be the princess's pet, The Nightcrawler. Then their highness's Amanda and her mother came into his vision. With the perfect scapegoat right next to him, the guilty party began to babble.

"I comes inna stables, majesties, and there's this demon a settin' fire to all the hay an' was gonna burn alla horses, an' me; but I started a hollerin' an' 'e stopped an I said, you won't be doing that, an' I let out the horses an' sez to 'im you'll get tortured by 'er majesty Amanda for this, an' 'e gots all scared an' grabs me an' does that instant movin' thing, an' 'ere I am. I saved all 'e 'osses." He added, for good measure.

Amanda turned to look at the Forest Demon, who just said, "he was drunk, because he'd been sacked, and was waving brandy and matches around. I let out the horses, and shut the windows and doors and grabbed him and 'ported."

"Yore jus' a freak that c'n speak a bit, I shut the winners an' doors, you evil lyin' demon."

Amanda thought as to how she should punish the both of them; she hadn't had a torture session in a year, whilst the queen came up with a solution to their problem. Turning first to the man, she asked him why he had closed all the doors and shutters in the stables. He gaped at her, meeting her eyes with the cheek of the drunk.

"I..Er, well, it's 'cos o'..Umm.." The sovereign turned to Kurt.

"Nightcrawler, can you elaborate on why you shut all the exits?"

He blinked, carefully avoiding her eyes as was proper with those of lower rank, and answered.

"In Heiralgart, my home, most of the buildings are wooden. If there is a fire in a house, if possible you have to close all windows and doors so that air doesn't get in to feed the flames."

The Queen turned towards her daughter. "Can you tell me now who you believe was lying?" Amanda sneered.

"It's blatantly the filthy drunk peasant, mother, demon though he may be, Nightcrawler does tend to have a lot of morals. Probably the ones that taught him to speak hammered them into him."

"Don't insult mein familien bitte, mein Dame," murmured the slightly singed Kurt.

"Send the peasant to the dungeons, you and you escort him there. Nightcrawler, you will stay by me from now on. We will adjourn to my chambers." Amanda clipped Kurt back to the leash, and began to walk to the castle. The Forest Demon stalled, swaying on his oddly shaped feet.

"Es ist too far mistress, can I teleport us there? I don't want to walk another step." Amanda returned to where he stood, inwardly grateful she wouldn't have to walk. Kurt gingerly wrapped his arms about her, careful not to get dirt on her expensive dress; and 'ported.

:BAMF: A flash of fire and a smell of brimstone. :POOF:

They were in her room. Kurt released her with a groan, and bolted for the bathroom. Amanda sat in a luxuriously comfy armchair, dizzy from the 'port.

Quarter of an hour later, Kurt emerged wrapped in a towel, while Amanda stepped outside to give him some privacy, he dried and dressed. When she re-entered her chambers, he was draped over her bed, eating a banana from a fruitbowl. He watched her settle back in the chair with irritation written over his face.

"Why is it," he asked, "that when I save all the mounts in your stable, who have such high breeding value, and save a man, and manage to lessen the extent of damage the fire would have had; you still put me on a lead, like some verdammt pet animal!"

"You are some verdammt pet, Kurt, even if you do manage to ignore it usually from the amount of leniency I give you!" She explained, tartly. Suddenly seeing the faces of her waiting ladies and guards openly staring at her, she heatedly dismissed them all, ordering them to help with the stables. She and the demon were left alone, in peace. The afore mentioned demon was grinning happily.

"You called me Kurt," he murmured with glee, "and you didn't call me an animal. Are you changing your mind about me?"

"No" she snapped, continuing, "You are neither human or animal. You don't fit in anywhere. I have no definition for you except demon." She was really getting soft, as the look of abject misery on his face made her add, "or elf."

Suddenly, he was the joyful trickster she'd come to know again. Climbing to sit in the fabric that crowned her four-poster he watched her take the rare moment of freedom from flapping servants to brush her hair personally, being far more adept at it than the peasant who dressed it every morning. That was when the itching started. He idly scratched one on his calf, before another prickle started on his neck. Soothing that one with his tail, he clawed at a particularly nasty itch on her stomach. The sound made Lady Amanda glance up at him.

"If you caught fleas from the tables you are not staying in this room another second."

"Gott, nien. I take a lot of care that I don't. Es ist mein fur. It won't lie flat. It itches. Sehr tickly. And annoying."

"Yes, you are," muttered the princess as she left to the room that held her wardrobe and more valuable possessions. She came back with two silver backed currycombs. A soft brush, with flexible bristles, and a hard brush, which was much less yielding.

"You keep horse-brushes in your rooms? Are you obsessed with riding?" Amanda pointed to the bed. Kurt came down and perched on the edge of it.

"No, these are the highest quality possible, very valuable to a committed horse rider, and in my room from when I was learning to groom horses."

"Why were you learning to groom horses?" asked Kurt as the young royal picked up the hard brush and his arm.

"I was bored.." she explained vaguely, examining how the grain of his short, fine fur went.

"I could do the brushing myself." Offered Kurt, feeling awkward as she began to run the brush through his fur.

"I have nothing else to do, and you're my pet. Also, your fur is lovely." She said, in an offhand manner, stroking it a bit. Kurt sat stock still, blushing slightly. The itching stopped as she groomed him, and the Forest Demon sighed with the comfort as the hard brush smoothed his lush fur. He lay on the bed, so that she could reach his back. He would do the rest himself later. A low rumbling reached their ears when Amanda did his face with the soft brush, growing louder when she started on his sensitive tail. She stopped as she realized.

"That's you isn't it? Purring? You sound like a cat that's caught a rat, going on like that. Purring. Who'd have thought it..Hey!" She looked at her wrist. The Nightcrawlers tail had entwined around her wrist when she'd stopped, Kurt barely noticing due to being half asleep. The young royal humphed a bit, and decided to graciously forgive him, as it obviously wasn't on purpose. She continued pulling the brush along his tail, even when he fell asleep.

And that was how her entourage found her, to their astonishment; stroking the sleeping, purring demon with a silver brush, and a soft smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"We have the Flying Amazements circus troupe from Germania for entertainment, Nightcrawler. I asked specially for them."

This simple statement had the power to snap the demon from whatever train of thought he was following and propel him towards Amanda; he was in front of her in a split second.

"Flying Amazements? Wunderbar! Really? Oh, I can perform with them again, it'll be amazing. I was the best trapeze artist they ever had, along with Stephan and Jimaine. Just you wait, it'll be fantastic..When are they getting here? Did you say you asked specially for them? Danke danke danke danke schon" He'd picked her up and spun her round, filled with exuberance at the chance to meet his family again. Suddenly he dropped her, and started celebrating; flashing up the wall and swinging on the huge chandelier, which easily bore his weight.

"I hope Mutti and Papa are there, and my sisters, when are they here?"

"Tomorrow," choked out the Princess, shocked at being thrown around like that, and wondering why she'd enjoyed it…til he dropped her, anyway. She hadn't known that Kurt used to work in the flying amazements, and so challenged him to explain how the Flying Amazements fitted in with the story of Raven VonWagner being his mother.

"Oh, she wouldn't have kept me." Replied the demon off-hand. "She loves the Duke more than me, I don't mind that though, Mama Wagner said that she had Seered to try and find the best choice to make. It was to leave me with the midwife; so Mama Wagner reared me, when the village started having problems with me being there I came to this country, where you captured me, and here I am."

"Why was a circus member midwifing a Duchess?"

"She is the best to be had, is why."

: Rat-tat-tat-tat :

The door swung open to admit an under-apprentice bearing clothes to be adjusted. Amanda immediately began berating the unfortunate girl.

"Where is the head seamstress? I shall not be fitted by the lowliest person they could find, I demand you fetch me Mistress Waker. Now!"

The young maid bobbed a curtsey nervously. The talk of Lady Amanda being softened by her pet demon didn't appear to be true.

"M'ladyship, Mistress Waker is workin' on 'er Majesty t' Queen's dress at t' moment, but you prob'ly have t' better end of t' deal; me bein' t' best they've got for adjustin' and so forth, natteral talent she said."

": Sigh : Alright then, continue. Kurt, you can go for some food if you like, this will take a while." Kurt didn't feel particularly hungry, and so decided to stay and watch. "Demon, I said leave." He reviewed his decision and elected to go. His owner obviously didn't want him there.

Amanda looked at herself in the full-length mirror that adorned her wardrobe-room wall. The dress she wore consisted of a cream under skirt, covering her feet with a slight train. Over this was an indigo skirt about a foot shorter, so the cream showed. It had a beautiful maroon and gold phoenix embroidered on the left side. Over this was a dark green swathe of material that was almost touching the floor at the back, and connected to the bodice in the front (You know, the bit that looks like this from the front: l/\l ) Gold coins dangled on thin black ribbons along the edge of the cloth, tinkling faintly whenever she moved. The top was the same maroon as the phoenix, the sleeves stopping at the elbow with layers of white lace from there; longest next to the arm, shortest on the outside. Her hair would be mostly loose with the top pulled back and curled into ringlets, some pinned up, the rest hanging. It was no wonder that the final fitting took an hour to put on, before any pins even touched the thick fabrics.

Kurt returned from the kitchen much later, having snacked on a pastie, a jacket potato with tuna and a salad. He sneaked his head round the door, not sure if they'd finished yet. When he witnessed Amanda in her Ball finery, he was gob-smacked. She looked amazing... he realized that if she knew he'd seen her, there would be sparks flying before long. Angry sparks. The Forest Demon stretched until the bones all along his body cricked. Then he folded his long legs into a window seat, puzzling over what made him that shape, the standing on the balls of his feet pose, the tail- he waved it around a little- and what was the point of blue fur?

Aside from looking incredibly cool. he thought, grinning. That started his ponderings down another path. How to welcome his family to the castle. They wouldn't like his captivity, but Kurt couldn't think much of leaving anymore. The problem is, that could be part of the Binding spell, and not just because I like the food here. And Amanda.

The demon jerked. That was the first he'd thought of liking her. Usually he just distracted and entertained her, making her laugh or smile only so she'd be bearable to live with. But liking her is quite a bit different. Ja, and it's not just because she looked pretty in her new dress. Gott, I know not to judge by appearances, it's given me enough trouble. Why do I like her? Strange. Oh, Ich kann's kaum erwarten I can't wait, my family will be here soon. Maybe I can go home with them... No. I am stuck with Amanda forever. Verdammt! Maybe I don't like her.

Kurt was distracted from his thoughts by a summons to have his final fitting. He took a shortcut.

: BAMF :

: POOF :

Later, when his clothes were finished, Kurt began questioning the heir to the throne on the Ball, namely, how he would have to behave.

"I flatly refuse to scare people, have to eat anything raw,-"

"You want warm salad too?"

"No. Or do anything demonic."

"Don't worry, just act tamed. Be normal. To be precise, always hungry, upset or annoying. Really annoying for Juni."

"What do you mean upset? You're supposed to be too conceited to notice! What a lot has changed, Princess Amanda has noticed someone else's emotions!"

"I didn't say you should be annoying now; just at the Ball." The young woman had pre-empted Kurt's comeback, for when she should have told him off. Kurt decided she was getting too quick for him.

NEXT DAY

As the gaudily painted caravans and wagons were positioned in one of the many fields closest to the castle, two families found themselves in a royal's presence. And standing next to the well-dressed young lady was

"Kurti! What are you doing here? Did you come to help our act? Wow, we haven't you in ages, Flockige! Fuzzy!"

"No, I'm afraid I've been doing my Demon Act for the Princess the last few months." That drew their attention to the leather collar circling his throat. As one the two families seemed to draw him into their fold, bristling at outsiders. Lady Amanda was rather affronted, but said nothing in case they tried to take her demon away. Luckily she'd quit with the leash weeks ago, if it had been present she wouldn't have lasted five minutes. Instead, Kurt spoke up for her.

"Don't worry, she's been getting better lately. Killing less peasants when bored, feeding me every now and then, you know how it is."

What looked like a sister shook her head. "Honestly Kurti, you could melt the heart of a rock." He grinned. "Ah, Katja. How little do you know."

"More than you!" was the sharp reply. "Well...do you have the rig up yet?"

"Ja! But if you go on it we'll never get you down!" Amanda decided to leave him there with his family. She bid the people goodbye, and walked off to the kitchens. She wanted to make sure they had meringues for pudding. A minute later, Kurt appeared beside her with a :bamf: ; grabbed her hand, and ported back to the rig.

"Mein Dame, you will have to stay whilst I practice, I can't be on the rig if you walk to far away and drag me along with you, it would be too dangerous."

"This Binding is getting annoying."

Kurt just laughed at her frustration and shoved her into a seat. Then he leapt up to the rig and began living up to his showname, Die Fleidertuefel.

THE GRAND MIDWINTER BALL

Horse drawn carriages collected at the castle like bees round a honey pot. Elegantly dressed nobles massed in the foyer, before making their way to the grand hall.

The hall was shrouded in heavy tapestries and glittering candles, soft lights glinted off the delicate jewellery that adorned the many ladies and princesses present, not to mention some of the actual queens. Spun glass ornaments hung on wires above the congregation's heads, turning gently on the breeze that entered via the open stained glass windows. Long mahogany tables were scattered about the room, holding up the weight of the many delicious canapé's there for the visitors to snack on.

The King and Queen sat on their gilded thrones; the best dressed of all, which was saying something. From their seats they greeted each family as they were announced. When all had arrived Princess Amanda would make her entrance, accompanied by the tamed talking demon that would raise their prestige so highly.

In her chambers, Lady Amanda tried to calm the nervous Kurt. He was fidgeting with his clothes, worried about being shunned or avoided for an entire evening.

"What if I miss my cue for the display? No, that'll never happen at least. But the priest of the Storm goddess, what if he tries to exorcise me? And I don't go?"

"Teleport. They will think you've exploded or something."

"WAS!"

"You leave a puff of smoke and a stink of sulphur and brimstone whenever you 'port. It's the best impression of exploding I've ever seen."

"Danke! Hmm, maybe there's no problem at all. I can swing this, it'll be cool. Let's go boogie!"

"Boogie?"

Ah, mein Dame, have you not heard the Elementals band? From Germania? They had this amazing new music and instruments. Oh well, let's go waltz instead."

Amanda shook her head exasperatedly. The now-visible spell weaving bounced off her face. They had made it noticeable so that certain weak-minded ladies of the court wouldn't be as scared of the demon.

Thankfully the herald let it be known everyone had arrived at that point, so Kurt had no time to get nervous again. Shaking out her skirts so that the solitary crinkle disappeared, the princess swept out the door. The Forest Demon made to follow, stopped, and scaled the wall, crawling along it smoothly. When he caught up with Amanda she smiled at him.

"Grand entrance? Go through the door from the ceiling, that will be pretty impressive."

Kurt smiled happily. He was in his element when he was showing off; it had come naturally to him when growing up in a travelling circus in the summer.

Princess Juni Katherine Amelia Pryde was not going to let the vicious, arrogant tart that was the South Realm's excuse for a royal princess ruin the Ball for her. The fact that Amanda had a real demon on a leash, when Juni had to lie dreadfully to keep up her pretence of having three in the forest, not that lying was a problem thanks to that sorceress having a grudge, was just too many times being topped. It just wasn't fair.

That was when the seed of an idea was born. Juni immediately began expanding on it.

"Princess Amanda Juliette Tarynn Southton, heir to the Southern Realm, with her tamed Forest Demon, the Nightcrawler!"

Amanda regally glided into the Ballroom, catching everyone's attention as she traversed the aisle that had opened in the crowd to gracefully curtsey in front of her parents.

Kurt's entrance was showier, and no one stifled their gasps when he appeared.

Juni craned to see, her diminutive size not helping her view. But the fact he walked in upside down, clinging effortlessly to the ceiling, meant she had no trouble seeing; though this slipped her mind as she stared mesmerized at the demon.

He was blue! Covered in short blue fur, his hands had only two long, thick fingers and a thumb each, he moved on the balls of his feet cat-like, and a long spaded tail swished behind him. Standing tensely on his feet only then, the Nightcrawler dropped from the ceiling; flipping a somersault on the way down somehow slowed his descent, and the acrobat executed a roll as he touched the floor, effectively eliminating the force of his landing. Standing the right way up now, he smoothly bowed to the King and Queen, then disappeared with a puff of smoke and a :BAMF: sound.

Everyone gasped anew, his dramatic first impression causing one lady to faint. People began looking around to see where the demon had gone, when Princess Amanda clapped her hands sharply for attention. Standing by her side was the Nightcrawler, flashing fangs at those closest him as he grinned. Now that she was closer Juni could see that his ears were pointed, and as they looked in her direction, that his eyes were golden.

That's it. I'm stealing it from her. Let's see everyone being so like, fawning at Amanda when she doesn't have her pet demon, or whatever.

As the Ball resumed, the King and Queen hid smiles.

"That's quite the theatrical flair you've got there, young Nightcrawler." Said the King in a mock-sage tone. Kurt grinned even more. He liked Amanda's father; he was very easy going.

At that moment, said princess entered the throng and set off towards Princess Amara.


	8. Chapter 9

At last, however much she tried to put it off, Amanda reached Juni. The annoying little airhead was simpering at the nearest males, especially a blond named Chad.

"Like, hi Amanda! How are you? You never write!"

"Neither do you, Juni. Probably because it finally got through your thick skull I'll never answer."

"Really? I'm sure I did...whatever. Anyway, it's Kitty now, way more modern. Took it from Katherine, all the rage at home."

Kurt leaned in to murmur in Amanda's ear, "not even hate-mail? Send her some of that from me next time you write." A smile crept over the girl's face.

"So, did you know that your parents are going to be husband hunting for you now you're like, old enough?"

"Of course." Said the home-turf princess. Kurt winced, it didn't sound like a good subject with Amanda, fury bubbled beneath her calm exterior.

"I know it'll be hard for you, I mean, none of the men can put up with you, the marriage would be a shambles."

"Rrr."

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" said Nightcrawler suddenly.

"Are you making fun of me?" demanded Kitty.

It's hard for a demon to look innocent, but Kurt pulled it off.

"Me? Nein, I thought I heard a catfight starting."

As Kitty realized they were laughing at her, she opened her mouth to object, but Amanda interjected.

"He has very good hearing, did you think the ears were for show? Snigger"

The demon and his mistress were both grinning now. Juni opted for being dimly annoying until Amanda left in sheer desperation.

"Oh, there's our mage, Jean. I'll just go chat to her instead, 'kay Juni- or?" Teeth were ground at this small pun.

"Nightcrawler can like, stay, right? Or do you not trust your demon that much yet?" Kurt frowned, so Amanda just 'sure' ed and left.

Kitty sighed and turned to the One with the Blue Fur.

"At last. Acting air-headed is the quickest way to get rid of her. Hello, Nightcrawler. I must say your entrance was amazing."

She could feel the curse beginning to control her tongue; it was a great way for getting what she wanted, she just lied through her teeth and used the curse for a scapegoat. Kitty began to persuade the demon.

Meanwhile, Amanda recounted Kurt's expertise at irritating Juni. Jean giggled, a rather un-mage-like thing to do.

"She has a point, though it may be the only time she's right in her life. You will be arranging a marriage in the years to come. Political, of course," - "what else?" - "And the most valued union right now is between here and Germania, but Duke VonWagner has no son. As that's impossible, the next choice is Bobby Drake of the North Realm's son, Chad."

"CHAD? No. Oh no, never, and that is final. I wouldn't marry him for the world, there is just no way. I'd rather marry Kurt than that pompous, self-obsessed ignoramus. No no no no no no no." Amanda hissed her rejection with venom, careful to keep her voice low. Offended nobles could cause great damage. Jean was impressed at her self-control.

"And after him is Piotr, of Russna."

"Huh. He's way older than me."

"There have been larger gaps in age before. And now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to retire. Goodnight, Lady Amanda."

"Goodnight, Mage Grey."

"Kitty, you could really break the binding? I could be free again?" Repeated Kurt, wanting to be sure.

"Of course. It'll be like, simple now it's on display, I just need to take off the clasp and let it unravel." Lied Kitty breezily.

"I could do that myself. I should, because you'll want something in return."

"You can't touch the Binding, it will burn you. Otherwise what would be the point of the spell, if it could be undone so easily?"

"What do I have to do to pay you back? I don't want you to go to the trouble for nothing..."

"Well, I know you'll probably go back to your family, but if you could visit my home sometimes, when there's parties; and pretend to be my demon for a night? It's just so great for image, you know."

"Jawohl, I will."

"Great, darling. Could you take me to Amanda now, please?"

Kurt took her skinny arm in his thick fingers, and teleported. Juni saw a place that looked like hell as they passed through another dimension. She shuddered. She really didn't like the demon anymore. He suddenly seemed more real.

And there they were, by Amanda, who was nibbling a piece of cake.

"Hallo, mein Dame. Wie gehts?" said the Nightcrawler in a cheerful tone, lapsing into German for no reason.

Kitty took the Princess aside for a favour.

"Can you like, this is embarrassing, show me where the garderobe is? I'm like, so sorry, but I totally can't remember where it is."

The royal groaned. "Follow me." She snapped. She always ruins Balls for me! Always!

As they passed through a deserted corridor Amanda stopped and confronted Juni.

"What is this all about, Juni? You acted like you owned the place last time you visited, I'm sure you don't need directions. If you're looking for a fight or something, don't even start. Now tell me the truth. If you can."

Kitty expressed amusement at that, with a sly laugh. "The truth?" She asked; grabbing Amanda's arms and shoving her against a wall. "The truth is, I want your demon. You can't always have everything you want. So I'm taking the Nightcrawler for my own court." Juni called upon her secret power, and Amanda gasped as she began to sink into the wall. It was a horrible feeling, as the molecules of the wall sank into the gaps between the molecules in her body. As suddenly as it started, the meshing stopped, and Amanda was trapped in the wall with only half her body showing.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted an excuse to do that. Well, maybe you do. So I'll take this, and your demon is my pet!"

Kitty took a ceremonial lady's dagger from her handbag and sliced the spell- braid from the other princess's head. Dropping it into her bag, she turned and sauntered away, laughing at the girl trapped in the wall.

"Nightcrawler, the spell is broken. You can come with me to my home now if you like, and I shall get our mage to do a communications spell, so that I can call for you when I need you. Is that okay?"

"Ja, mein Dame, Dankeschon." The Nightcrawler grinned, and eagerly followed Juni to her carriage. Her parents had a separate one, as she usually left Balls a lot later than them.

She and her new demon jumped inside the murky darkness of the carriage. The visiting princess got quite a shock then, as the blue-furred creature blended in to the shadows, and only his golden eyes and wide grin showed.

Truly, he is a creature of darkness thought Juni, repressing a shudder.

Soon the horses were trotting and the stagecoach rattling away. A while later, the Nightcrawler began looking around.

"I'll just pop up to the roof, see where we are, Ja?"

"Whatever. :Yawn:"

Kurt teleported to the roof, and was taken aback when he was still in the carriage, only on the other side to before, next to Kitty.

"You didn't break the Binding, did you? You just stole because you thought I'd make a good pet!" He spat. The demon-knapper smirked.

"There's nothing you can do to me, you will only hurt yourself. That is why I like, took the Binding instead of breaking it. You're totally naïve if you thought I'd free a demon. So now you're mine!"

"Hah, but I'm not a demon. Jean knew that when she did the spell, even if she didn't realize she knew. Which is why, dummkopf, it's not a shared hurt spell."

"I-It's not? I don't believe you! Demons always lie!"

"So that makes you one, nein?" sneered Kurt, twisting her arm with no ill effects. Kitty began to cry. The demon hesitated, and then climbed out the window and onto the top of the carriage.

"Stop the horses." He ordered to the driver. The man startled and pulled up the horses. Kurt returned to the inside of the vehicle and pushed Juni out the door, wrenching her bag from her grasp.

Reaching into it he picked up the braid, and it began to glow. Kitty hadn't lied about one thing, his fur started to singe. Ignoring the burning, he held her by the shoulder, muttered something in another language and teleported.

:BAMF:

The driver stared. Princess Juni had been abducted by a demon. He was about to go for help, until; he remembered how at times the girl had been even crueller than Amanda used to be. Then he sat back and guffawed.

:POOF:

The two materialized in a crowd of people. The trapped princess was surrounded by mages and onlookers all trying to release her from the wall. Amanda was yelling irately. Kurt moved aside and apologized to the man they'd landed on. Then he forced Kitty to Amanda's side.

"Nightcrawler? How did you get here?"

"Romany spell." He shrugged, holding up the braid. "Put that down before you burn your skin, Kurt." He dropped it on the floor, where it stopped glowing.

Kitty was trying to slip away, so Amanda halted her.

"You are not going anywhere 'til you release me, witch. I don't know how on earth you did this, but undo it now or I'll have you thrown in the dungeons. We can ask you again when you're a little hungrier."

Juni stepped forward and pulled the young woman smoothly from the wall. Then she ran off to her parents, blaming the curse for everything.

"If it was the sorceress's fault, why don't they do a search for her, and force her to remove the curse?" Asked Kurt, nonplussed.

Amanda staggered and leaned against him. "I am so glad I'm not a stupid as her!" Then, as the crowd dissipated, she whispered in his ear,

"Thank you Kurt, and, I'm sorry." He blinked.

"Was?"

She spoke normally now. "You are not a demon, and never were one. I apologize for making you my pet and everything."

She picked up the Binding braid and removed the clasp. Then she set fire to it from one of the candles of the wall. Kurt felt the spell fall away from his mind. His customary grin returned.

Amanda then removed the collar. "So, if there is anything I can do to thank you..."

He pecked her on the cheek. "Nein, taking the collar off is enough."

She glared at him. "You can't do that, I'm royalty!" she admonished.

Just then, Stephen rounded the corner, and stopped.

"What are you two doing?"

Kurt blushed, but it didn't show through his fur. Amanda waved the collar at the trapeze artist.

"Taking this off. Where you looking for Kurt?" Said person leapt forwards.

"Stephan, I didn't miss my cue, did I?"

"Not yet. Sheesh, why are you worried? You've never missed a cue in your life. You'd better 'port us to the Ballroom though."

A :BAMF: and they were there.

Jimaine, Stephen and Kurt went through their routine, wowing the audience. One point where Kurt seemed to miss the bar and catch himself with his tail brought cheers. The finale had Jimaine doing a handstand on a tightrope, with Stephen hanging from a trapeze and holding her feet, and Kurt standing on the rope upside-down by only his toes. Then he :BAMF:ed the three of them to the rest of the cast, where they all bowed.

Jean was heading to her chambers when she heard raised voices coming from a guest room.

"Please come down to the Ball Raven, I can tell you're not ill."

"No, don't make me."

"I won't make you do anything. Well, I'll stay and keep you company. I was just thinking earlier what a shame it was that our second child miscarried so late. He would be Amanda's age; it could have been a great union, us and the South Realms."

"He, he didn't die."

"WHAT!"

"He, sob he was born looking so different, because I'm a seer. He looked like a- a demon, and I thought no one would accept him."

"I-if he was my son, I would have no matter what he looked like."

"What do you mean, if? Of course he was your son. But I was so tired, I just Seered to find the best choice, but I could only find one good path because I wasn't, I couldn't concentrate. It was to leave him with the midwife, who would bring him up with her travelling circus."

"I don't understand you sometimes. What did he look like?"

Jean, realizing she'd been eavesdropping, was just about to hurry on her way when Mystique said,

"He was dark blue. He had only two fingers and two toes on each hand or foot, with thumbs and dewclaws. And a spaded tail."

There was a sharp intake of breath as the Duchess continued.

"His ears were pointed and his eyes were gold, sob, and was our son, and I lost him:WAAHAHAA: sniff sniff."

The mage was stunned. Raven had just described Amanda's demon perfectly. Could it be that Kurt had been telling the truth? Jean gingerly knocked on the door. It opened a crack.

"Ah, mage Grey, can I help you?"

"I'm very sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing - "

"You were listening? I thought better of you."

"I apologize, but this is important. May I speak to Duchess Raven please?"

"Let her." Said a voice slightly different to the one before. Raven had morphed into her Seer guise, Mystique.

Jean entered and bobbed a curtsey, to give herself time to recover. Mystique was blue, with red hair. She looked the same as before, in the same clothes, but her colour had changed.

"What was the name of your child, madam?"

"Kurt...Wagner I suppose, more than VonWagner. Have you news of him?"

"He is here in the castle, until a short while ago he had been Princess Amanda's pet demon, but she decided he was definitely human and released him about an hour ago."

"How do you know this? I Saw you leaving the Ball early."

"I, um picked the event from Amanda's mind, she was thinking very loudly."

Mystique became Raven again, a tall lady with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

"Take me to him."

A gong rang far away, it was the next day and the Ball was over.


	9. Chapter 10

Mystique looked upon her son for only the second time in her life, as he bowed with his troupe to the applauding nobles. She watched as he drank in the praise, returned to the side of Princess Amanda and teleported her to her rooms after she had bid goodnight to the guests. He reappeared alone and headed to the buffet, ready to do justice to his hunger.

That alone gives credit to the mages words; he was unable to go where he wished before.

As none of the visitors had noticed the lack of collar or Binding, there were no obstacles in Raven's way as she headed towards the demon, holding tight to her husband's hand with nerves. The Duke squeezed back with gentle support.

Kurt watched them approaching from the corner of his eye, determined to get enough food down his throat so that he would remain standing whilst they poked him around to be sure the fur was real. 'Porting was hungry work.

When he realized who it was, the demon swiftly swallowed his mouthful and stood attentively. Having been in Germania for most of his life, he had a lot of reverence for the Duke.

Duchess Raven looked as if she had been crying, though she hid it well. Standing in front of him, the lady opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She frowned, stopped and swallowed a couple of times; still no sound emerged. The demon passed her a glass of orange juice, which she gulped greedily. The Duke seemed to be quietly laughing at the nervous woman, making Kurt smile as well.

What could she say? Come out with it bluntly, whisper it, proclaim it to the assembled people in a loud voice? Finally, she thought of a way.

"Mein Dame are you alright? Can I get you anything, because you're looking a little ill...?"

"Kurt?" The Incredible Nightcrawler nodded, surprised.

"Did Astrid ever tell you how she...came across you?"

Kurt stared at her. Could it be true? After everything else that had happened today, they were still going to fit in a family reunion?

"Ja, repeatedly; Mutti..."

Raven stepped forwards and hugged him tight, transforming as her hold on her appearance slipped. The two blue people startled the throng of nobles into crowding them, some rudely demanding to be told what was happening.

Duke VonWagner began to explain to the richly dressed rabble, smoothly describing the events that led to a duchess naming Princess Amanda's pet forest demon as her son.

Much later, having left Mystique talking with an excited circus troupe, and having proved to the nobles he was human, via a complicated spell performed by Jimaine's mother; Kurt left to tell Amanda the good, no, the miraculous news.

:BAMF:

The blue furred human landed on the top of the four-poster just as the princess had slipped her nightgown on. The girl scowled towards the dissipating smoke.

"You have either very good, or very bad timing, Kurt. What do you want? You don't live here anymore, I freed you."

"Maybe I came to say auf wiedersehn."

"Oh. Sorry. Are you leaving with the circus troupe?"

"Nein, mein fruend, I am leaving mit mein mutti, Raven."

"WHAT! Kurt, are you kidding me? I don't believe it!"

Amanda climbed up to sit opposite him on the top of her bed.

"Are you sure that curtain will take both our weights? I don't want your bed to break, Amanda."

She laughed at him. "Don't worry, Fuzz-head, it won't break. Are you really going with Duchess Raven? That would be incredible. So you were telling the truth the whole time?"

It was the demon's turn to laugh, though he'd been grinning constantly anyway. "Would I lie to you, liebchen?" He asked, leaning forwards to kiss her gently. Amanda was stunned, then lashed out, sending him flying over the edge of the bed. A quick BAMF saved him from hitting the carpet. In front of Lady Amanda once more, he muttered that he'd known she'd do that, just not so hard. The girl sniffed.

"You may have been freed and become heir to the Duke today, but you can't take liberties like that. Try to again and you are in serious trouble."

A crafty look replaced the grin. "Didn't I hear you say that you'd rather marry me than Chad?"

"I'd frankly rather marry a worm than him, you haven't seen how poor the competition is."

"Isn't the most wanted union between Germania and the South Realms?"

Amanda raised her eyebrows at him. "You really do have amazing hearing don't you?" Kurt nodded.

"So," he continued, after that rude interruption. "You would have to marry Chad because Duke VonWagner had no son, but now that he does, namely me, you will most probably marry that son," He grinned again, pointing at himself, "because that is what everyone expects. Could you stand living with a blue elf?"

The girl's jaw dropped. "At least you're not Chad, I suppose. Oh, Goddess, that's so strange. You were my pet a few hours ago, now you're my potential fiancée? I'm too confused."

"Don't worry." Reassured the Forest Demon, going to kiss her again, surprised when she let him.

His tail wrapped around her, and he purred loudly when she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his fur. She'd wanted an excuse to do so ever since brushing it.

Conveniently, that was when Lady Marie, or Rogue, decided to meet her brother.

"Hey, 'Manda, is the blue demon that's supposed to be my brother in here? Hey, what have you two been doing?"

They blushed, having sprung apart guiltily when she entered, but Kurt's tail was still around Amanda.

"Talking about political marriages maybe? Amanda, you have blue fur on your face. Hey Kurt; I'm your sister."

Kurt leapt down from the bed, amazed at how easily Marie had accepted such a sight.

"Nice to meet you, sis. How are you? In fact, who are you? I don't know you at all."

He held out his hand to shake. Rogue backed away slightly.

"I, er, can't touch people. I hurt them somehow."

"Don't worry, I bounce back very easily." The blue hand caught hers and squeezed it a little, before snapping back.

"That felt weird...Never mind, I obviously haven't been harmed. So, how long are we staying for?"

"We go back to Germania in a week, listen - :YAWN: - We better go to bed, it's late."

Kurt grinned. "Technically, it's early." He quipped.

Marie groaned lengthily. "Oh, and I didn't see that coming at all!" She sarcasmed. The demon wilted.

"You better go in one of the guest rooms now that you're nobility." Suggested Amanda.

"Ja, I am, aren't I. Schlaf gut mein Dame."

"Mm-hmm."

The two siblings left and Amanda climbed into bed.

Kurt is a good kisser. Was her last thought.

When Amanda woke up again it was midday, and someone was knocking on her door. Rolling out of the bed onto the floor, she growled at the foolish peasant who dared talk to her when she had what resembled a hangover, brought about by the stressful day yesterday and the late time she got to sleep. Woe betide anyone who crossed her path that morning.

The door opened, to show the Queen accompanied by the Duchess VonVagner standing in the corridor. The princess snapped awake, shaking off the habit of being evil-tempered in the morning.

"Why are you on the floor, daughter?"

"I was too tired to get up and fell out. Don't laugh at me."

"No, I won't. I came to tell you that you will be staying with Raven for a while. Partly so that you can get to know her better."

"Why? I mean, what is the other part?" ventured Amanda, suddenly fired up with hope.

"Well," started the queen cautiously, "A bond was supposed to be established between our realms when Raven and I were found to be pregnant at the same time, it was just a matter of seeing who had a boy or girl. That was scrapped when you were a girl, and Raven lost her baby..."

Lady Amanda nodded knowingly. "I know from there. Ish."

The queen floundered for a second, then resumed her tale. "We began to think of a sister bond between you and Marie lately, but at the Ball, the son was rediscovered. So that we decided to go straight back to the original plans. So, you see..."

"Why do you keep hesitating?" Needled the princess, enjoying torturing her mother. Rogue entered the room unexpectedly and made herself at home in an armchair.

"You heard of asking?" was Amanda's blunt response.

Rogue gave her a grin that reminded the girl of what Marie had said yesterday, that she could hurt people by touching them. "You gonna move me?" challenged the interrupter.

"Not right now, mother was just about to tell me something," replied Amanda dismissively.

The queen regained her voice.

"Maybe you should meet Raven's son."

That was Kurt's cue to enter. He smiled and waved, draping an arm about the duchess.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Amanda, meet mein Mutti, Duchess Raven of Germania, A.K.A Mystique the Seer."

Amanda nodded and turned to her mother. "You were saying?"

The queen decided to plunge ahead and risk her daughter's wrath. She got on well with the demon anyway.

"We decided to pick up the negotiations from where we left off, and this morning decided, whilst you were still asleep, that the marriage will take place next July. If you didn't pick up on it, your husband will be Nightcrawler."

"WHAT! I don't believe it, you only found out last night! You going pretty damn fast, did you even stop to blink, or just choose that immediately?"

"No faster than you." Murmured Marie, as all others shrank from her fury. Amanda blushed; glad no one else had heard. Kurt however, pulled a face at her. Then he staggered melodramatically and proclaimed in a pained voice,

"I am hurt, wounded, nay, emotionally scarred for life by thine cruel dismissal!" Clambering up to cling from the ceiling he began to intone, "woe is me, for my love hates me."

After a full minute of shocked silence Rogue threw a cushion at him to end his monotonous repetition. Then Amanda looked at the various expressions ranged on the faces of those about her; and fell over laughing.

The converged retinues of all the royals stepped surreptitiously outside to laugh, scorn and gossip at their mistresses' expenses.

The Queen and Duchess Raven left through sheer harassment of their nerves, Marie walked out to avoid any major fluff, and Amanda and Kurt were left completely - you guessed it - alone.

They cheered, hugged, laughed, danced around, kissed, purred (for Kurt) did other things that ended in -ed, and the next year, were happily married.


	10. Chapter 11

Lady Marie was vaguely dreading the visit to meet Kurt and Amanda's first baby, a healthy bouncing boy. Bouncing was the right word for it, if the reports on the 10-month-old miniature Kurt were true.

She had had to delay the visit whilst she herself was ill, and now she was fully recovered, she could see the child.

Rogue had no idea why they hadn't just let her zap that army officer with the magical healing powers to heal herself, but suspected he had refused. Sergeant Logan was notorious for his refusals.

Humphing, she glared at her cocky French husband to alleviate the boredom of the long journey. Remy replied with a flirtatious grin. The young woman looked away, annoyed at her arranged marriage to the delinquent noble. At least it had been Juni who ended up with Chad. The two airheads suited each other.

Hours later, the edge of the castle grounds came into view. Marie sat up straight in the rocking carriage as it began to slow.

Lord Lebeau leapt deftly from the coach, turning to give Marie a hand. Grinning when she stubbornly exited by the other door, needing no help, he strolled in the huge front entrance of the castle.

He was immediately assailed by a catapulting brown fur-ball. The Unidentified Flying Object swiftly extricated itself from the resulting tangle and; stretching bat-like wings that were covered with light fur, the creature escaped through the door.

"Nein! Nicht outside!" A blue demon came pelting past, with Amanda following after.

"Oh no, he's escaped! We'll never get him now!" she yelled.

Remy stared in shock. There was a pained scream outside. Recognizing it as Marie's, the man scrambled up and ran outside.

Marie decided to leave her gloves off till she found her brother and sister- in-law in the rambling castle. A crashing sound reached her ears, and a hyperactive brown thing careened into her. Instinctively raising her arms to protect herself, she cringed, waiting for the flashbacks. Instead, she felt fur as whatever it was clamped onto her. Opening her own, she looked into huge green eyes framed by a human, though fuzzy, face.

"Mah Gawd, this is the little monster? KURT!" She yelled. On cue, the afore mentioned person ran out of the doors.

"Stephan! Get back here!"

Suddenly Marie's blue furry brother stopped. "Ah, you have him. Either bouncing of walls or fastened on to something. I now know what Mutti Wagner went through with me."

"WHY does he have wings?"

Kurt shrugged, pulling the squalling kid off her arm. "Why didn't you absorb him?"

Rogue thought a second, then smiled. "His fur is even thicker than yours, blue-boy. Can't make skin contact through it."

"What's the point of you being married if you can't make skin contact?"

"Kurt! Ew! Not in a million years will I answer that question."

Amanda was suddenly beside them, poking her husband. "Don't be rude, demon."

"Don't call me that."

"No, Stephan is more of a demon than you...Runs in the family."

"Well, that's great. Remy, git yore ass over 'ere!"

"Remy was coming, cherie. Calm down."

The two looked Stephan over gravely. He was similar to Kurt in shape, but for the wings. His plush fur was the light brown of his mother's skin, and his hands had all five fingers.

"He has your eyes, Marie. Crazy petite garcon."

Amanda sighed. She was very tired. "He's an incredibly fast developer, I must say. I keep feeling surprised he can get his head off the floor, it's still so big." Kurt gave her a sympathetic hug.

"Anyway, you must be pretty tired so we'll go find one of the sitting rooms. Which colour would you like? I never realized this place was so big before. Come on, mein Dame, before you fall asleep."

Kurt led the way to a lounge, calling for some food from the kitchens. By the time an hour was up, every one of them was snoring.

The next day, the castle was awoken to the sound of crying. Rogue once awake found it impossible to go back to sleep again, so she staggered down to the deserted kitchens for some coffee. The maid on all-night duty jumped up as the woman entered, only recognizable by the streaks of white in her hair. Marie was bad at mornings. She set the maid to helping Amanda, guessing the Queen would be awake now that Stephan had stopped crying. Exploring the pantry for coffee - what would she do if they hadn't got any? - she made herself a large mug and returned to her room.

Her husband was sitting up in his separate bed, cursing babies.

"Good thing we can't have them then, ya'll agree?"

Remy suddenly looked soulful. "Would ya love Remy if you could touch him? I love you, Marie."

"Shurrup with ya'll. I don't like bein' hassled in the morning."

"Remy thought you'd had your coffee."

Rogue waved the mug at him, indicating she hadn't drunk it yet, and sat on the edge of Remy's bed with a sigh.

"Ah suppose Ah'm sorry shugah. But this is who Ah am, and ya'll are stuck with me. Ah sure as hell didn't get to choose!"

Her husband grinned at her sweetly. "Remy don' mind you at all."

Marie stood up and snapped at him - "Always in third tense! It's driving me up the wall!" - then taking a long draught of coffee.

"I asked Jean to do a spell to block your power, but t' only one that will work is a binding."

I'd do a binding if it would let me live properly.

"Ya'll have, have - found a cure?"

"Oui."

Amanda carried her son into her bedroom, dropping him on Kurt who was still fast asleep in the bed.

"No. Don't wake me up with the little fiend, please 'Manda."

"Tough. And if you're not up in...twenty five minutes you'll miss breakfast too."

The demon rolled over, leaving a stray clump of fur on the pillow. He was dropping off again, even as his son tried to find out just how far the pointy ears stretched. Amanda thought up a suitable incentive for him to wake.

"I'll hide the brushes. And, oh look, you're going to start moulting again any time now."

The Nightcrawler paused. There was a pause as he remembered just how well she could hide things.

The next second he was upright, with no stage in between lying down and standing up. "Jawohl, cruel Liebe."

Stephan began bouncing on the bed, and then unfurled his bony wings. Time to explore the top of the bed.

The parents groaned. "He shouldn't be able to do that at ten months!" They chorused. (I know nothing about child development, aside from Stephan's being unbelievably fast. Deal with it, I've got creative license! Love that phrase.)

After dinner the same day, everyone was surprised to see Lady Marie actually playing with the bat-like son-of-a-demon, without gloves on. He was entirely unaffected by her absorbing magic, until he brushed one of his wings against her face.

There was a flash where almost everything went like a photo negative, if they'd known what that was; as they didn't the people could only describe it as unnatural.

Squeaking dismally, Marie examined the unconscious child in front of her in the scant seconds she had, before red fur grew on her skin, batwings appeared with a nauseous cracking and a tail extended from her body, unnoticed under her skirts.

"Quit staring!" she growled, before rushing to her guest room, where her husband sat in a chair, reading. He leapt up when he saw her.

"Chere! What happened?" He yelped in shock.

"Ah absorbed Stephan. We were playing, an' he hit me in the face with his wings" - it felt a little odd to say that - "and they're less furry than the rest of 'im, so, here I am. Now scoot, Ah need a new dress."

"Not so fast Marie, if you furry, then Remy can touch you now."

"I don't have time for your flirting!"

"Fine, chere! Completely ignore t' fact that Remy hates not bein' able to touch 'is wife!" He stormed out the room, kissing her fuzzy face swiftly as he went past. Rogue shut and locked the door in a bad mood. She stayed in the room for an hour until her metamorphosis had disappeared. Then she put on a new dress, and rejoined the outside world, after a detour to the court mage's rooms.

"So, tell me about this spell..."

Stephen was hidden behind a chair leg, lying on his back gurgling.

"You do confuse me, kinder, sometimes normal, just lying around; sometimes flying around like a juggernaut. You make me seem ordinary."

Kurt picked up his child, who had disappeared as soon as he regained conscience. He wasn't bothered at all by being absorbed.

He turned to Amanda. "Hello, beautiful. Wie gehts?"

"Tired."

"Du bist so schoen. And you need sleep."

"More? I'm all slept out! Give me Stephan; at least he doesn't stick to walls like you. Or teleport."

The blue-furred elf kissed his wife, the reformed peasant-shooter.

"Hey, Fuzzy. Shall we go check on Marie?"

"Jawohl. I haven't talked to mein schwester much yet."

They found her outside Jean Gray's quarters, for once not fighting off Remy. He was kissing her, so the two worked out that the spell Remy had mentioned earlier had been a success. Kurt and Amanda hastily un-found them, though Kurt couldn't resist a few snide comments on the way back.

Turning from the window, Mystique looked at her husband. He was sitting quietly, watching her, on some subconscious level thinking she looked glamorous in her blue form, with her long red hair.

"All the loose ends have been resolved for now. I don't get the chance to say that a great deal."

He smiled warmly at his wife. "That's very good to know."

"Isn't it?" She grinned.

Snow had begun to fall. Rogue wondered why her flu had to be in the summer, so the trip was delayed till winter. But she didn't really mind. Someone loved her, for all her tempers and isolation, and that was far more interesting than frozen rain.

When they went to bed, neither Kurt nor Amanda were cold. Kurt because of his fur, and Amanda because of Kurt.

Everyone was content, happily ever after. Various countries and realms were peaceful for many centuries. That all changed in the years of the Mage Conflict, but that is another, much longer story.


End file.
